For You, I'd Do It Again
by KandiKitty
Summary: Caitlin is getting hit on by some guy and is so not into it. Nikki comes to her rescue which is a slippery slope to much more. T for language and some sexual themes. (Not sure if this will be more than 2 chapters or not)
1. Nikki

**As usual I was binge watching this show and ship these two because well opposites attract and whatever. Enjoy the read kittens.**

 **I Do Not Own 6teen**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I don't care about much but when it comes to my girls, you do not mess with them. Period. So when I walk up to the lemon and I see some jackass giving Caitlin some _very_ unwanted attention I am no longer responsible for my actions.

"-on babe, don't be such a drag. Just a movie." He leaned over the counter smirking like an asshole.

"I already said no Mike, please just leave me alone." Caitlin took a step back, or tried to but she was already pressed to the back counter.

" S'problem here?" I sneered standing next to the dick I guess was Mike.

"Nothing concerning you, freak. Now step off, can't you see we are busy?" The brunette stood up puffing his chest out.

I rolled my eyes, "Look here dumb ass your so called business is with _my_ girl. Now shove off or I'm going to put you in the hospital." Though I was much shorter than the guy I step up to him.

"Nikki just drop it he isn't worth it." I heard Caitlin stutter, she still hadn't moved. This guy must of really freaked her out.

"Listen to the lady, dyke. She ain't 'your' girl anymore." He smirked.

Oh fuck no. Really I'm not too sure what happened next. I remember feeling my fist collide with his jaw and Caitlin screaming. Everything up until me being pulled off of Mike by Jude and Jonesy is a total blur.

"Dude, he's down!" I heard Jude say as they set me down at our table.

I looked around trying to find Caitlin, was she okay? Why did she scream? I finally found her talking to rent a cop Ron a couple tables down. Was she crying? Ah fuck, I fucked up huh?

"Jesus Nikki!" Jen tilted my head up to her "What the hell did you do!?" She pressed a towel to my lip. When did she get here? Was I bleeding? Matter of fact when did anyone get here?

"Uh... I don't..." I lost my train of thought when Caitlin started walking over. "Caitlin!" I stood up. "You're okay right? Like you're crying and I didn't hurt you right? That _thing_ didn't..." I couldn't finish my question I didn't want to know. I reached my hands out to pull her into a hug than my head caught up with limbs and I dropped them.

"Nikki you're...bleeding" she half smiled tears still brimming her eyes.

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled back. She was okay she wasn't hurt thank every deity in existence. I sank back in my chair grabbing the towel from Jen and wiping up my lips and chin hoping I got all the blood.

"Uh! Care to explain!?" Jen shouted slamming her hands down on the table.

I didn't answer right away still staring at Caitlin. What had happened? "I'm not...some guy was hitting on Catlin and..." I trailed off. Did I really get that over protective of Caitlin?

"Long story short Nikki saw I was in trouble and beat the snot out of that guy." The blonde answered. "He did get a couple of punches in," She grimaced looking at me, "I explained everything to Ron so he isn't allowed back in the mall and Nikki isn't in trouble." Caitlin's eyes looked distant like she was remembering something.

"Oh... Well go Nikki? I guess..." Jen questioningly stated while taking her usual seat. I had forgotten that Jonesy and Jude were still there until they finally spoke up.

"Hardcore dude, next time like try and cover your face though. That's gonna leave a wicked cut." Jude said examining my face.

"You should let a real man handle it next time Nikki. Just call one of us okay?" Jonesy said leaning back in his chair.

"Fuck off Jonesy!" I growled. "I handled it just fine. I don't need a fucking jobless jerk to protect my girls!" I was fuming, standing up and yelling in his face.

"Nikki I was just-"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear your lame excuses! Believe it or not some girls don't need a _g_ _uy_ to save them!" With that I stormed off through the food court. I wasn't sure where I was going but anywhere was better than here.

I ended up in the first floor bathroom cleaning up crusted blood around my nose ring and chin. "Fuck." I growled wetting the towel again. My tank top had gotten blood on it, there was no way I could wear it to work the clones would faint... Actually that doesn't sound half bad. But Chrissy was working today, no way she'd let this slide. I remembered Wyatt keeps a change of clothes in his locker at work in case of, well in case of Wyatt incidents. I splashed some cold water on my face taking a deep breath. I've never gone this ballistic when a creep hit on Jen. Maybe it's because I know she can handle herself? Caitlin is like a dainty little tea cup or something. There is no way she could fight off that dude. I was mulling this over my whole walk to Spin This.

"Nikki!" Wyatt greeted while on the phone "Yeah guys she is here call off the search." He hung up after a rushed goodbye. "The guys conference called, they explained everything. Needa new shirt?" He smiled half heartedly pointing to my top.

"Please" I groaned following him to the back.

"I haven't seen you fight someone in awhile." Wyatt stated pulling out a long sleeve shirt similar to his trade mark one but in navy blue. "Even if I wasn't there Jude explained it very vividly." He closed his locker leaning against it as I slipped the shirt on over my tank top.

"Yeah well... I dunno Wyatt. Caitlin just looked terrified and no one-"

He cut me off "Messes with your girls I know." He smiled again leading us out of the break room.

I sighed in relief Wyatt always understood me, even when I didn't understand myself. "So why'd you blow up on Jonesy?" He asked returning to his spot shelving CDs.

"He said I should call one of you guys next time to handle the situation like I wasn't capable because I'm a female." I rolled my eyes looking at the ground with my hands in my pocket.

"You know he was just being protective." He wasn't really trying to defend Jonesy but it still fanned my anger a bit.

"We broke up. He has no right-"

Wyatt held his hand up silencing me "Calm down girl. I know but that doesn't mean he can't care for you. Look go get yourself some tea or something and relax before your shift." He held up a gift card "My treat, just no coffee" Wyatt grinned waving me out of the store.

As I reached Grind Me I stared at the menu. I wasn't really in the mood for tea, I don't like hot chocolate, and no coffee... I should get Caitlin something, she was pretty shaken up and nothing soothes a chick like a cup of... What the hell did she like?

"Hey Charmaine." I greeted walking up to the barista.

"Woa Nikki what in the world happened to you?"

I groaned I really didn't want to think about it. "Dumb fuck was hitting on Caitlin and she looked terrified so I kicked his ass"

"Damn girl major respect." She took a second to take that in. "Well What can I get ya?"

I looked at the menu again. "Some sweet as all hell coffee thing that normal chicks order?" I shrugged.

The brunette laughed. "Getting Caitlin something to make her feel better?" She asked half smiling.

"Yeah I guess so." Why do I care this much?.

"I got just the thing." A couple minutes later I was set off to the lemon.

As I got closer I noticed Caitlin was alone, staring blankly ahead of her. "Earth to Caitlin." I waved my hand in front of her sitting at the lemon counter.

"Oh hey... How's your lip Nikki?" She reached her hand out gentle running her finger over my lip and stopping on the cut.

My eye twitched with the contact. "Sore but other than that it's okay." I slid the coffee over to her "For you. For a... Freaking you out today."

She retracted her hand taking the coffee instead. "Thanks Nikki." She smiled sipping on whatever was in the cup. "You didn't freak me out BTW"

I blinked a couple times "What?"

Caitlin giggled "It was sweet."

"Uh once again, what?"

"You called me your girl than beat Mike up! That's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me"

I sat there stunned well yeah her and Jen are both my girls... "What's with this Mike guy anyway it seemed like you knew him?" I questioned.

"Oh um... He is an ex boyfriend." My blonde counterpart shifted uncomfortably "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Whatever you say."

We sat in silence for a bit as she drank her coffee and I played with my lip.

"You don't have to be so tough all the time Nik." Caitlin said out of the blue.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on." The blonde started making some frozen thing before handing it to Me. "It's on me," she laughed "But on you." She pressed the cup to my lip.

I flinched away from the cold before sighing in relief I hadn't realized how much it hurt until now. I closed my eyes leaning into the cold "thanks".

"Nikki not that I mind helping you, but I do kinda need my hand."

I opened one eye "oh sorry" I took the cup grabbing Caitlin's hand in the process. We both pulled away, on instinct, dropping the cup in progress. "Shit" I grumbled most of the drink spilt on my shirt. "Well there goes that idea." I took Wyatt's extra shirt off using it to dry off my hand.

"Oh Nikki..." She was looking at my tank top.

"S'no biggie." I shrugged "I'm so gonna scare the clones though." I laughed lightly.

"Oh no no no! You are not going to work like that!"

"What's wrong with it? Well besides the blood?" I smiled looking at my shirt.

"Come on we are going shopping." I tried to protest but before I could utter a word she was out from behind the lemon and pulling me along to one of her favorite stores that wasn't the khaki barn. She started picking up different shirts and talking to herself about what went with my pants or whatever. With about 10 shirts all in different colors she shoved me into the changing room. I stumbled in, dropping everything in the process.

"Caitlin you've got to be kidding with some of these." I picked up a pink shirt tossing it to the side- fuck that. I dug through the pile until I found a black shirt. It was low cut with sleeves that barely covered my shoulders and the back had horizontal slits all the way down. It really wasn't much of a "shirt" but it was the only thing that wasn't pink or sparkly.

"Alright Caitlin, this one will do." I said staring in the mirror.

She squealed. "Let me see let Me see!" I unlocked the door opening it for her. "Oh come on Nik! It's pretty but.. Try something new!" The door shut behind her automatically. She started rummaging around the 'fuck no never in my life time' pile.

"Caitlin you picked out all of these! And really it's just a shirt and its-"

Acting like I hadn't said anything she spoke up "This one!" It was a light blue U neck with a tree and blue and yellow glitter spread around it.

"No." I deadpanned crossing my arms.

"But Nikki! You need to get out of your comfort zone with clothes, I think if you try this it'll really help you-" as she was talking she had started stepping toward me but her foot got caught on one of the hangers sending her flailing into me. I grabbed her around the waist falling back into the wall. I felt my head bang against it.

"Great" I mumbled, "How many times can I get hurt in one day?" I opened my eyes to see Caitlin's staring back at me with a light blush. Her hands we firmly placed on my shoulders keeping her from going anywhere.

"You okay Cait?" I asked shifting my feet a bit to get a better stance since I was holding both of us up. She didn't say anything, just kept staring at me. I raised an eyebrow, did she get hurt some how? I glanced down at feet- her ankle looks okay and I hit the wall there is no way she got hurt right? Caitlin leaned her head on my collarbone wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Caitlin? Is everything okay?" I tightened my grip on her hips pulling her closer. My whole body tensed as I felt soft kisses being placed at the base of my neck and upward. I didn't really think about it much after that I just closed my eyes leaning to the other side giving her more room. Her lips were soft and deliberate. Once she reached just below my jaw I dug my nails into her side. I could feel the smile on her lips.

I am no push over. In one swift motion I lifted the blonde by her thighs to switch our positions. A light gasp escaped her lips.

"What was that princess?" I smirked pressing her back firmly against the wall. I felt her lock her ankles around me.

"W-what was what?" Caitlin smiled innocently playing with my hair.

Aside from how much I was getting hurt, today was a turning into a pretty kick ass day. I bit her neck lightly at first receiving another gasp. Her fingers pulled at my hair than pushed my head down keeping me in my place. I sucked on her skin, which tasted like peaches, doing my best to leave a hickie. An air moan left her throat which left me smirking. Since my actions stopped her grip on my hair loosened giving me space to look at her again. "Oh. I could so get use to this."

A sheepish smile graced her lips as she nodded in agreement. I set her back on her feet carefully. We paid for my shirt and headed back to the lemon my shift was starting in a couple minutes but I wanted to walk _my_ girl back to work first. "I'll see you at closing alright?" I watched as she took her post behind the register and donned her lemon hat.

"Of coarse!" She beamed. I leaned over the counter kissing her cheek before walking off to my own personal hell- The Khaki Barn.


	2. Caitlin

**This chapter is from Caitlin's point of view. Enjoy little kittens.**

 **I Do Not Own 6teen**

 **Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

I sighed leaning my head in my hand. My shift was one of the last to start today so the rest of the gang were already doing their thing. I was about half an hour in to my shift when Mike walked up to me.

"Hey long time no see." He greeted with a 'charming' smile.

"M-Mike what are y-you doing here?" Mike was about 175 centimeters, with brown hair and green eyes. He use to be an intern at my dads job until we went out and he wanted something I wasn't willing to do.

"Heard you had started working here and thought I'd pay you a visit." He winked. This creep! How did I ever find him hot?

"I have a restraining order on you! How do you even know where I work?" I looked around the counter trying to find where I set my phone.

"I have my ways." He finally dropped her pseudo smile. "Just agree to go on another date with me and we will call it good."

I took a step back. "No! Never! Especially after what you did to me..." I gulped, where the hell was my phone!?

"We had such a good time until you said no." His eyebrow twitched, "Come on babe, don't be such a drag. Just a movie." He leaned over the counter staring at me like I was his prey.

"I already said no Mike, please just leave me alone." I tried to take another step back but I felt the counter dig into my lower back.

" S'problem here?" Nikki growled stepping over to the counter. Oh thank god!

"Nothing concerning you, freak. Now step off, can't you see we are busy?" Mike pushed off the counter sticking his chest out in what I guess was suppose to be a menacing stance.

Nikki just about laughed at him "Look here dumb ass your so called business is with _my_ girl. Now shove off or I'm going to put you in the hospital."

Nikki was tough but I know Mike, I didn't want her getting hurt... "Nikki just drop it he isn't worth it." I stutter, I hadn't moved hoping this would just end soon.

"Listen to the lady, dyke. She ain't 'your' girl anymore." He smirked.

Before I could stop her, Nikki slammed her fist into Mikes jaw. He blinked a few times taken back that someone had just hit him. In the next few minutes they were full on brawling in front of me. I saw Mike elbow Nikki in the mouth and blood start gushing out. I screamed not knowing what else to do. Frantically I searched for my phone. I called Jude who said he's be over shortly. I also hit the emergency button under the counter- a direct link to Ron. Jude was the fastest quickly followed by Jonesy. They grabbed Nikki by her arms trying to pull her off. She wasn't having it, Mike was barely trying to protect himself form the on slot of Nikki's fists.

"Dude, he's down!" Jude said as the two finally pulled her up and into a chair at our table.

I felt Ron's hand on my shoulder as he walked me a few tables down to talk to me.

"Alright what just happened?" He demand looking over to the bleeding boy on the ground.

"That's Mike my ex-boyfriend. I have a restraining order on him and Nikki knew that. Once she saw him near me she tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't. He antagonized her and than..." I felt the tears rushing down my face, oh Nikki I'm so sorry.

Ron was writing everything I said down. "I see. I'll have to confirm your story with Nikki. Later. Now I need to get this kid out of here and to a hospital." I nodded as he went to go pick up Mike and set him in the cart Ron used to get around.

I looked over to the table. Jen had showed up with a sports towel and was trying to clean up Nikki. She had blood all over her shirt and hands. This is all my fault...

I got up walking over slowly.

"Caitlin!" Nikki stood up standing in front of me. "You're okay right? Like you're crying, I didn't hurt you right? That _thing_ didn't..." She didn't finish her sentence instead her arms reached out to me than suddenly dropped. Was she going to hug me?

"Nikki you're...bleeding" I tried to smile to make this all a joke but I was so worried about her.

She sank back in my usual chair taking the towel from Jen and furiously wiping at her mouth. She'd be okay right?

"Uh! Care to explain!?" Jen shouted slamming her hands down on the table.

I caught Nikki's gaze as she spoke "I'm not...some guy was hitting on Catlin and..." She didn't know what happened... she must have just went crazy on him. I came to her rescue it was the least I could do.

"Long story short Nikki saw I was in trouble and beat the snot out of that guy." I frown slightly "He did get a couple of punches in," I tried not to look to long at Nikki I couldn't bare seeing her so... fragile, "I explained everything to Ron so he isn't allowed back in the mall and Nikki isn't in trouble."

"Oh... Well go Nikki? I guess..." Jen questioningly stated while taking her usual seat.

"Hardcore dude, next time like try and cover your face though. That's gonna leave a wicked cut." Jude said spoke looking at Nikki like she was some sort of novelty.

"You should let a real man handle it next time Nikki. Just call one of us okay?" Jonesy said leaning back in his chair.

"Fuck off Jonesy!" Nikki almost yelled. "I handled it just fine. I don't need a fucking jobless jerk to protect my girls!" She was up again yelling in Jonesy face. What was with her today...?

"Nikki I was just-"

"Shut up! I don't need to hear your lame excuses! Believe it or not some girls don't need a _guy_ to save them!" Those were her parting words as she marched off away from the group.

"What did I do!?" Jonesy huffed crossing his arms on the table.

"Dude you practically said she was weak." Jude shuttered, everyone knew better than to call Nikki weak.

"I did not I just said-" He stopped talking from the glare Jen and I were both sending him.

We turned to look at each other. "Ive never seen her like that Jen...It was pretty scary." I wrapped my arms around myself.

Jen looked down. "She hasn't fought anyone since Garry Macmillan in year 8..." Jen trailed off look at the boys who both nodded.

"Yeah she was almost expelled for that one." Jonesy said.

"Dude had his arm broken in like 3 different places." Jude added.

"Why did she do that?" I asked looking at them expectantly.

They all sort of shrugged trying to remember what exactly happened.

"He was a jerk really and I guess Nikki had finally had enough when he was teasing that girl.." Jen said with her brows pushed together.

"Oh yeah! What was her name?" Jude asked.

Jonesy shrugged. "I didn't know her." Jen nodded in agreement. "Her and Nikki hug out every once in awhile until she transferred like a month after that."

I looked to where Nikki set off to. "Do you think it's wise for us to leave her alone like this? What if something happens?" We all took a second to let that sink in. A lot of things pissed Nikki off and if she was so egger to jump down Jonesy throat who knows what she would do to someone she didn't know.

"I'll take the third floor!" Jen jumped off running to the elevator.

"First floors mine dudes!" Jude said jumping his board toward the escalator.

"Caitlin look in the girls washrooms. I'll take the rest of this floor." Jonsey ordered running off the way Nikki went.

I searched the washrooms on this floor and the food court. After about 10 minutes my phone rang. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Conference call Caitlin." Wyatt stated.

"Oh hey guys, did anyone find her?" I asked.

"Looked everywhere down here man," Jude said sounding out of breath.

"Negatory on the second floor." Jonesy stated in defeat.

"Same here... Where else could she have gone?" Jen asked.

"Did you guys try her work? Maybe she went there. When does her shift start?" Wyatt asked.

there was silence for a minute, none of us knew when exactly her shift started. As she said many times she kind of makes her own hours.

"Nikki!" Wyatt greeted.

"Is she there Wyatt!?" Jen practically screamed.

"Yeah guys she is here call off the search. I got this bye!" He whispered the last part before hanging up.

"This is good Wyatt's good with her." Jonesy said almost sadly.

"Yeah no need to worry now dudes. Well Catcha later I needa get back to work." The other two pretty much said the same thing as we ended the call. I sighed, the five of them have known each other for so long sometimes I feel left out. I'm usually just happy they excepted me as one of them...but sometimes I just feel alone with all their inside jokes and stories. They've practically lived their whole lives together. How could I compete with that? The next hour or so was pretty slow just a couple customers here and there. Tuesdays weren't really a busy day for the mall. This left me with way too much time to think-mostly about Nikki. She could have gotten seriously injured, I mean she did get hurt but it could have been so much worse...

"Earth to Caitlin." A voice said while a hand moved in front of my face.

"Oh hey... How's your lip Nikki?" I asked reaching my hand out. I traced her bottom lip before stopping on the cut. Who knew her lips were so soft?

"Sore but other than that it's okay." She slid a Grind Me cup over to me "For you. For a... Freaking you out today."

I moved my hand away from her face taking the coffee between my palms "Thanks Nikki." I took a sip and smiled, this was an off the menu item Charmaine made especially for me when I was having a bad day. "You didn't freak me out BTW" I finally said after a few drinks.

My purple haired companion looked at me blankly "What?"

I giggled "It was sweet."

"Uh once again, what?"

"You called me your girl than beat Mike up! That's the sweetest thing anyone's done for me" It really was, I felt my heart pound as I admitted this out loud.

She sat there still staring at me "What's with this Mike guy anyway it seemed like you knew him?"

"Oh um... He is an ex boyfriend." I shifted uncomfortably "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Whatever you say." She raised an eyebrow but didn't pry on the subject.

We sat in silence for a bit as I drank my coffee and Nikki kept playing with her lip. It must really hurt...

"You don't have to be so tough all the time Nik." I said not really thinking it through.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Hold on." I can't believe I said that out loud! I kept my eyes away from her making a frozen lemon twist. "Here." I pressed the cold cup to her lip which she flinched away from before sighing.

She sat there content as I held the cup "Thanks." She murmured.

She is really cute... "Nikki not that I mind helping you, but I do kinda need my hand."

She opened one eye "Oh sorry" When she took the cup she grabbed my hand in the process. On instinct we both pulled away dropping the cup in progress. "Shit" She grumbled most of the drink spilt on the shirt that looked like Wyatt's. "Well there goes that idea." She than took the shirt off and dried her hands with it.

"Oh Nikki..." Her tank top had way more blood than I remembered. How much of it was hers?

"S'no biggie." Nikki shrugged "I'm so gonna scare the clones though." She laughed lightly.

"Oh no no no! You are not going to work like that!"

"What's wrong with it? Well besides the blood?" She smiled a knowing smile looking down at the ruined top.

"Come on we are going shopping." Before she could protest, I was out from behind the lemon and pulling her along with me to Frilly and Pink. I looked around, I tried not to grab too bright of colors because I know how much Nikki hates them but I couldn't help it. I picked up a plethora of shirts. Two pink, one blue, three white, a black one (as a fall back), a light yellow one and a purple one. I pushed them all into Nikki's arms before opening the changing room door and shoving her in.

"Caitlin you've got to be kidding with some of these." I barely heard Nikki say. I giggled softly sitting in a chair outside the fitting room. I briefly wondered if she would try all of them on or just pick the black one. My bets were for the latter.

"Alright Caitlin, this one will do."

I squealed. "Let me see, let me see!" She unlocked the door letting me in. My suppositions were correct, she was wearing the black one. "Oh come on Nik! It's pretty but.. Try something new!" The door shut behind me. I start going through the discarded clothes, I picked the black one as a back up there is no way I'm going down without a fight!

"Caitlin you picked out all of these! And really it's just a shirt and its-"

I pretended to not hear her as I pick dup the blue one, I really liked this one. I might have to buy it for myself. "This one!"

"No." She deadpanned crossing my arms.

"Oh but Nikki! You need to get out of your comfort zone with clothes, I think if you try this it'll really help you-" as I spoke I started moving toward her. Maybe I could force her into it but my foot got caught on one of the hangers sending me falling into her. I grabbed her shoulders keeping me up right. I heard her head hit the wall. Ouch...

"Great" she mumbled, "How many times can I get hurt in one day?" I watched as she opened her eyes looking a little disorientated. "You okay Cait?" She asked shifting her feet. She is so warm...I don't want to move. I pressed my forehead to her collarbone feeling her grip tighten on my hips. She smells amazing how come I never noticed that before? I moved my head a bit touching my nose to her neck trying to place the scent... Before I knew it I was kissing Nikki's neck. Oh holy hell she is gonna kill me! Yet instead of pulling away she moved her head giving me more access. I happily kissed the new areas I could reach. I couldn't believe this, my heart was racing. I was completely content to do this all day until I reached her jaw, I kissed here a little harder feeling her nails digging into my sides.

I gasped, I was off the floor pressed between Nikki and the wall-her hands gripping my thighs.

"What was that princess?" She smirked pressing firmly against me. I wrapped my legs around her. God this was so hot.

"W-what was what?" I smiled innocently playing with her hair.

She bit my neck lightly making me gasp again only louder. I tangled my fingers in her purple locks keeping her there. Her teeth weren't too sharp and she wasn't bitting too hard. It felt so good. I could feel her start to suck on the same spot- totally going to leave a massive hickie. I bit my lip trying to keep myself from moaning, that was so my sweet spot. I felt the smirk on my neck, she was never going to let that go.

She looked at me still smirking "Oh. I could so get use to this." she said squeezing my thighs before gently setting me on my feet. She paid for her shirt and headed back to the lemon. "I'll see you at closing alright?"

"Of coarse!" I beamed. Nikki leaned over the counter kissing my cheek before walking off to work.

I sighed happily before pulling out my phone and calling Jen. This was way too big to not tell someone!

"Oh. My. God. Jen you are never going to believe what just happened!" I squealed into the phone as soon as she answered. Leaving out the more intimate deals I relaid everything to the redhead.


End file.
